WTF AKATSUKI DOUBLES
by OragamiBlueAngel
Summary: Eleven girls with powers or abilities whichever you prefer. as if they werent odd enough before they buy akastuki cosplay rings and... well they get the members powers and they have their minds. like one girl randomly curses and sacrifices people. i re wrote Akatsuki Others and this is what came out. T for Hidan and Azami's cussing AkatsukixOCs OrochimaruxOC SasukeOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- wow two different stories started in one day. Again this is a rewrite of my first and very crappy attempt at a story. Now will my dearest cousin do the honors?**

Sasori Shiroyuki- sure why not? OrigamiBlueAngel no owning Naruto, the Akatsuki, bleach, or Inuyasha and somehow she owns me…

**Me- that's cuz you're my bitch.**

Sasori Shiroyuki- fuck you. And where are Angel and Demona?

**Me-I love you too. And those two work only in my other story.**

Sasori Shiroyuki- well just grab a few girls from your-! (clamps hand over mouth)

**Me- don't talk about my other soon to be published stories. Now wrap this up before I pair you up with Jaken.**

Sasori Shiroyuki- bitch… read on before I'm stuck here forever please.

Yuki

* * *

Normal that's what I wanted to be. Be loved. Fall in love. Have a family. _What am I chopped liver? _God Misan don't do that! And I meant a family that I can see. _Well still I'm here for you. _Thank you. Was that too much to ask for? My boyfriend dumped me because I loved anime.

My parents abandoned me before I could walk. I had friends who never cared about my silver hair and pale blue eyes. Then there was my inner demon. _I'm not a demon! Ok well I kinda am a demon… a dog demon but…_ Shut it! _Meanie. _Are you sure you're his daughter? _Yup and so are you. _Ugh. Atleast I got his emotionlessness and his personality. _Well you arent completely like him. You have friends and admit defeat. _You said that about dad when he's around? _Yup and he laughed then makes me pay during training. _He's a father and he loves me. _Yesh he is and does (says_ it slowly while stroking imaginary beard) you are nothing like him! _You are talking to a voice in your head. _Damn you! _Well arent all demons damned?_ Ignoring her rant about my father… My first friend was an angel. Named angel.

Well in english that's her name. She was named Tenshi. She was the most beautiful girl ever but she had a family. An abusive one that hated her. She used to have long black hair up to her thighs. Now she cut it to be midback. She had filled with light golden eyes and now they looked dull and dead. We actually met when she saved me. I was a street child and one day a gang found a four-year-old me and decided to kill me.

Then the five-year-old kicked their asses. How I will never know. But we became the best of friends and she took me to karate lessons. At first it was to show me how awesome they were but then the owner of the place recognized me as the heiress of something and I became filthy rich and I took lessons. That's when I met the others. More girls that were being abused and abandoned. I took them all in. yes a four year old child adopted two twin three year olds, a two year old and her three year old sister, a one year old child, and infant, another four year old, and another three year old.

It was hard but I had the world's best lawyers so I made it possible. Then years later our youngest girl, Kita was four. I enrolled us all in karate. Then our eldest child, which was Tenshi, became eleven we were in our otaku days. " Race ya to the mall!" I called out running out into the woods.

Then I felt a presence next to me. " Not so fast Yuki you could never outrun the sister of the goddess of flash!" a purple haired girl with yellow eyes and tanned skin called running ahead of me. " Damn it Kita no fair!" I called laughing at the girl. She turned and her hair in a high ponytail nearly hitting her. " Well it isn't fair if you don't tell people your going to race then you get a head start." She called back before turning around. Then another blur shot right past me. " Oh common Azami not you too." I whined. Now the petite girl with short ragged blue hair turned around and her two long braids did hit her. " Ow that hurt." She whined.

" Your fault for making it so damn long. Really she's our elder sister and role model but your hair even!" her younger sister told her as she ran infront of me. Her raven hair was perfectly in a bun and light purple eyes. Her left eye was covered by her bangs and her glasses didn't move as she ran. " Aw common how are you even faster than me!" I yelled at Kishi. Then two more blurs ran past me. But it was slower than the rest. " oh really you two too!" I yelled.

The girl called Fuyu turned slightly and I saw her dark brown eyes shining with amusement. Her black hair held in a very low, very loose ponytail didn't even move. She smiled. " Well yes. Because we can!" her cousin Fuji yelled. Her short green hair maybe an inch above her shoulders was a mess and her light red eyes showed nothing but happiness. Then three more blurs shot past me. " Are you kidding me!" I yelled in shock. Then we all stopped running infront of the mall. A crazy group of misfits. Two of the blurs mentioned seconds ago turned to me and leaned on eachother. The two were twin sisters Gin and Kin. Gin like her name had silver hair up to her waist and her sister had gold hair up to her waist.

But Gin had gold eyes and Kin had silver eyes. The two smiled and at first glance you would think that they were crazy hyper girls but they were the leaders of out misfits. One of the girls that didn't pass me luckily that left me my pride was Shizu. She had long hair in a braid up to her waist and gold eyes. The other blur mentioned with the twins, was pale with long hot pink hair and lighter pink eyes, she had known Kita for years and they were inseparable, the same for each of us. Tenshi and I were a team, Gin and Kin were always together. Fuyu and Fuji were cousins, Kishi and Azami were sisters, but Shizu never thought she would fit in.

she never had a real partner as we called our best friend or relative. So she would sometimes switch around and whenever she did we welcomed her to our little team. Then the remaining girl, Tenshi just like mentioned earlier, had long black hair like said earlier midback and dull gold eyes. And as for Shizu she had long waist long black hair put in a braid and brown eyes. " To the anime store!" I yelled. We got weird looks from passerby's but who cared. This was when we were still really young years ago. About what? Nearly twelve years ago. But that's when things became even weirder and less normal.

_Hey, I'm your sister don't call me weird! _Sorry but you're a voice in my head without a body that gave me powers! _True- oh wait dad says he loves you. _I wish I could see him…_ but you do see him. Every Sunday at five in the morning. _Misan don't, really don't. _I'm sorry but he says that no matter what he loves you._ Thank you Misan. Can you tell him I love him too? _Well duh. And by the way you might want to start walking. _I smiled and ended my conversation with my sister. So here I am, a ten-year-old celebrity shopping in an anime store with my friends. " Omj! Akatsuki rings!" Azami randomly yelled. I grabbed Tenshi and pulled her over to the display case. Sure enough there were eleven Akatsuki rings. " Eh why eleven?" Kishi asked. " Oh Orochimaru's ring is here and Tobi had his own." Shizu told us quietly. " Cool lets get them." I told the girls. They nodded slowly then I walked up to the sales man. He had greasy brown hair way, way past his shoulders. His eyes were closed and I coughed to get his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at me. " the rings over there." I said loudly but politely. He scoffed and took them out of the display case and threw them at me. it effectively hit me above my eye and the glass shattered. " get out of here or else." He growled.

It didn't take to long for Tenshi and the others to grab me, the rings that fell out of the box and run for it. I felt blood trickle down my cheek and the girls picked me up and carried me all the way to our mansion in the middle of the forest. It took them fifteen minuets to get there walking, five running, and carrying me it took seven. They put me down infront of the door and they all crowded around me. _Dad is freaking out and is taking out his anger on Jaken again. Are you ok? _Yes and tell dad that I want the thing to live please, well for now I want to kill him, and tell him I'm fine. _…__ He says he isn't going to kill him yet and that no you arent ok and that he should never have agreed to send you there and he is very sorry. Ever since mom died he's been regretting letting you go. _I'm sorry and yes I'm fine. " I'm sorry Yuki we should have noticed how violent he was." Tenshi apologized.

" It's not your faults. Now lets just find out which ring belongs to whose crush." I told them as I wiped the blood out of my face. We each found our rings and I looked at the on I held in my palm. Deidara's ring. I smiled and then put it on. The others found the one that belonged to their crush. They put it on and we passed out. That is when my life turned inside out, upside down, and to the side. That was how it all started…

* * *

A/N I know not much but I didn't want it to get too long. Read on and please review. I accept all reviews even flames.

Sasori Shiroyuki- we laugh at flames so then same as the last story. We want only one positive review before we upload the next chapter.

Me- well actually any review will do and I need about another day before I work up the courage to put up the second chapter.

Sasori Shiroyuki- this girl has fourty pages done already but doesn't have the courage to upload it. _ you sure we're related?

_**Yuki- will you just wrap this up? yes you two are cousins. Now thank you for reading ^_^**_


	2. Super Super Sorry

**Sasori Shiroyuki- no not an update sorry but my cousin had an accident and is in the hospital. She is fine, luckily and should be released next week. If it takes to long then I'll continue to update her stories since I share an account with her only to check for reviews and to fix mistakes. Yea. So anyways in about a week both stories shall be updated and will be better. And I figured why not see what the people want. So any suggestions for** **anything in either story are welcomed and I will take care of that stuff. So anyways yea updates coming soon and that stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience all who wanted another chapter. I'm sad to say that Oragami kinda got hit by a car, and since she writes this, I only help I cant really change the story. Goodbye my lovelies and I take questions and suggestions.**

**Scorpion of the White Snow out (^_^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I live my lovely readers. And I recover faster and force my cousin to give me my laptop so now I give you chapter. So I give you from the hospital this brand new chapter! And with three broken ribs, broken right leg, and left wrist, I write and try to escape this hell hole. Thank you everyone who favorited, reviewed, or added me to alerts. You people all get a virtual cookie and a virtual riot shield. It helps against car crashes. Yea I'm a walking bad luck charm. Been shot at twice, held at gun point seven times, car crash maybe three times last year, and jumped and or attacked on the street? I lost count after twenty. In the past three years. No lie, I'm just unlucky like that… go to New York? That was the worst mistake. Come to New Orleans, that was my favorite but I don't like being shot in the leg. Las Vegas? I had a very bad welcome when I got to my hotel. –Shudder- Miami? It's better. Safer for my unlucky self. Yes I know my grammar is pretty bad and I rush things often but I have re-read, and re-wrote this chapter twice. If it still sucks then I have no idea what to do. Yes I love making my OC's odd. Especially since my family are very odd. My OC's are based on the many cousin's and family members I have. Plus my two psycho friends. Like really, purple hair Grandma? (Don't ask, I fear for what little sanity I have left) And thank you very much Lady Arachne, Trunk'sfallenangel, and again Celeste-Ominous. Plus all readers that didn't use their accounts. I love you all and now you get virtual medals, cookies, riot shields, and chickens. Everyone loves virtual chickens. You get virtual eggs ^_^ anyways thank you my lovelies and now Yuki disclaim it all!

_Yuki- Well then we all know that Origami can't own naruto, or bleach, or Inuyasha. Or anything else. Especially since she has no talent. She owns nothing but her OCs. But still, she disclaims naruto and any other anime mentioned. _

Sasori Shiroyuki-This is stills a work in progress and it will get better. Yes Origami sucks, should stick to drawing, band, karate, archery, and almost anything but writing, but she made me help her… half of her crappy story is my fault…oh yea thank you all who reviewed and read on please ^_^

**Me- Gee thanks Yuki and yes my dear cousin, half of the blame is yours… all reviews accepted flames would be laughed at. And again I know my grammar is terrible but I'm trying to fix it all. Thank you and read on please ^_^**

* * *

Yuki

We woke up the next day with chakra and the said member's powers. I had freaking mouths on my hands and above my freaking breast! Tenshi had stitches that I'm damn sure she never had before.

Cho became so dull and impatient and she got the Hirako puppet and the Kazekage. At least she could control her random moments when she becomes completely like Sasori. Fuji got another personality, which was actually her sister in, be best form possible. Now it's her and her sister's body. Fuyu became a lot more dull and emotionless; Gin became a happy go lucky hyper idiot and at the same times a mastermind and somehow got a hold of Tobi's mask...

I learned not to ask. I'm explosive and unpredictable and I'm the proud owner of over a ton of blue explosive clay, Azami is reckless and can't stop cussing! She somehow got Hidan's scythe though. Kita is a lot quieter and usually just stands around; Shizu is a scientist and can be very creepy at times. She can control snakes and her pet is Manda. Like the giant summoning thing. Kishi is herself but a bit more blue. Such as her skin turned pale blue.

She had samehada. But as a pocket knife.

If she put chakra into it, it turned to the real form. We had to learn to control the minds of the member of our choice so that we didn't become completely like them. We had our moments, but we were mostly ourselves and what ever we got from the voices in our heads.

_I am your sister not a voice__! _That's not what I meant dear. I meant that you are a voice, not an insult. _Fine. _But most of the girls just have voices. Not sisters. _Be happy. But they still have an uncanny resemblance. _That's how it started. Eleven young girls somehow got chakra, inner people, and their powers. (I envy Fuyu for getting a quiet calm person stuck ion her head for all of her life.) That were from other worlds; amazing powers over weird thing like blowing up clay, creepy strings, paper, gravity, puppets, and stuff like that.

Stuff like that. Thirteen years later where are we? Well we became a lot and I mean A LOT betters with our powers than we thought we would be. For thirteen years we practiced five hours a day no matter what the weather and this was where it got us. Me playing around with my blue explosive clay. Tenshi to be using her threads to help clean the kitchen.

" Tenshi the cup is going to- never mind I'll get it" I told the girl. Not even looking up from the bird I was making, with one hand I threw out two fingers in the direction of the falling cup, a greenish yellow whip made out of light caught the cup and placed it on the counter.

_I can't believe how easily you use that! It took me over fifty years__! _My sister is an old lady. _Hey I look like I'm your age! _Yippee. An old lady that looks like she's 23. _Hey dad is 600 and he doesn't look any older than thirty or maybe twenty. _Well he looks amazing at his age. _I am only 200 and I look fine. _You look like grandma but then again she looks way to young to be over a thousand. _Thank you_. Now turning back to real life… " Thank you Yuki." Tenshi muttered. She looked the exact same as she did years ago. I mean the exact it but taller.

Actually most of us looked different. We grew out of the crazy colors. Well most of us. Cho with her endless dying of the hair, and the dying of the hair preformed by a few others. Cho has always hated the color pink so she got contacts in blue and dyed her hair, again.

Kita's hair turned black. I'm not sure how you go from purple to black, but it happen. Leader-chan's hair turned auburn or maybe its more of an orangy color… gin's hair is white. Like seriously white. I still don't ask. Fuji got contacts in brown, and she dyed her hair a darker shade of green. And I bleached my hair. Yes I did. So sue me. And the rest of us look the same.

But never Cho. Always dying her hair. Seriously atleast once a month. " DAMN YOU ACNE! DAMN TOO HEAVEN!" Kin yelled from maybe the third floor. Tenshi turned to me and we both shrugged and attempted to block out her endless yelling about her skin.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BURN! BURN I TELL YOU!" Gin yelled joining in on the cursing their skin. I rolled my eyes again. The two were only now going through their acne stage, while we got it years ago. " I still can't believe how awesome our lives are." Kita randomly sighed. I turned to her and ignored her now black hair still in a high ponytail. " Having Konan's awesome powers, chakra, plus I got the sharringan, my sister is from bleach and I got her powers." She sighed happily. " Yes its awesome. But I didn't get her beauty sadly."

it was quiet for a while but Kita's face twisted up in slight pain. " How bad is your headache?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. " My ears are ringing from her yelling." She whined playfully, since she damn well has been through worse noise possibly. " Well Misan is telling me about my brothers and how they refuse to fall inlove until I see them." I told her rubbing my temples. "The Jashin damned bitch." I grumbled. _I take no offense because I literally am a female dog. _SHUT THE MONKEY UP! _Someone's PMSing…_even if you only live in an alternate world I can still kick your ass.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW! EMERGENCY!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs. Kita, Tenshi, and I took off and I ran up ten flights of stairs at max speed the daughter of the great dog demon could reach. When ever she said emergency, it had to be super important, or it could just be her hair. thirteen seconds later I was in Cho's puppet laboratory. She turned and I was the first person there. " Wow new record." She complemented as the rest of them got here. I looked at her newly dyed brown hair. _Dear god with those contacts, I may never look at her the same way_.

" Well I'm sure the daughter of the great dog demon has to know how to use her claws, teeth, sword, and speed." Tenshi told us pulling her threads back into her stitches or whatever they go to. I turned to her, wondering how she got here so fast. Maybe like a monkey. Using her threads to swing around. " True if not then I cant call myself the princess of the dog demons." I told her. " Anyways what's the emergency?" Kita asked. " I swear if its you having issues with your 'talking mirror' I will kill you in the name of Jashin!" said Azami at the top of her lungs. Cho ignored her completely and messed around with her hair. _If we took all of the dye out of her hair we could make a rainbow. _Shut up! _its true, she tried yellow, black, purple, silver, gold, violet, blue, green, and orange. _…true…

" Fuyu, Fuji, Gin, Kin you already know but I never told you how it went. I made it possible to take the voices in our heads, and give them a body they can use freely!" Cho exclaimed. I stared for awhile then she continued. " With Fuji's help, I grew a wood made out of something that Fuyu supplied me with. Souls. It's a pure white wood that when put in the shape of a living thing it can be possessed or used how ever the soul of the person or animal wishes. And with Gin and Kin's help I found the souls of these people. Kazekage-sama and Hirako-san please come down here."

Then we heard footsteps and we saw the Hirako puppet and Kazekage puppet. But they looked so real that you could mistake them for real people. " I went got the kazekage's soul and Hirako's in some rip in space that Gin created when we first got our new abilities." She stopped and looked at the masked girl who apologized loudly. I remember when she literally broke a hole in the sky. Good times. That was the first time the world was in danger. Now hollows from hueco mundo can enter this world and wreak havoc. And every now and then a menos grande comes out and we have to get rid of it.

"I remade their puppet bodies with the wood and I gave them their souls and they were brought to life with those bodies. They can control it freely and they have whatever abilities they really had. The thing is that they are human puppets, hollow and they can be destroyed but not killed. But the thing about the voices/sisters or whatever you call them is that you have to be close to the puppet for it to be used. The farthest away you could be from the puppet is maybe fifty feet." She explained.

I stared and stared. " Wow." We all said at the same time. Cho smirked and continued. " Well I'm starting to bring Lucy to life and the others little by little and by next month it shall be done. All of them would take two months to finish. And as for you two if you don't use your chakra you are free to go and have a life in this world." the puppets stared at her. " You want to let us go be free?" Hirako asked in that raspy voice you hear Sasori use when he's in the puppet. " Yea don't ya want to?" she asked crossing her arms. " We have been able to hear and see what you've been through and you are nothing like Sasori, you treated us like people even before you brought us to life." The kazekage told us. " Well I have control over myself and I'm no murderer. Besides you were people and you deserve a second chance. Now really do you want to go live a normal life?" she asked getting slightly annoyed.

" I'm staying to serve you." Hirako announced. " Me too." The kazekage told her. She nodded slowly. " We want to stay and help you." She smiled. " Alright then, can you help me start the next puppet?" the two nodded then she looked at us. " I think this color looks bad on me, what do you think?" We all stared at her and she sighed. She pouted then pointed at the door " Now all of you leave I must concentrate! But Shizu and Kita need to stay!" she yelled glaring at me in particular. " Yes Danna!" I yelled running down the stairs. _You are _awesome. _Not what I had in mind but whatever. I'm going to have a body! _I know awesome right? But now I must blow up crap. _Yay I love to blow up crap! _

* * *

A/N like I said before, I have bad grammar and I'm not going to be writer and I really don't plan on being one either, so really. And I'm saying this once more, all reviews accepted. I love positive reviews most. I don't really enjoy criticism but I accept it. Just go easy. And I shall update my other story, hopefully this week. If not then for sure next week. This crappy attempt at a story I have over forty pages of writing that I have to proof read and make into something people will like. But my other story I actually have to write then proof read three times, fix it, proof read again, then add a random author's note. ^_^

_Yuki- well then we all know she sucks but keep on reading please. I beg of you all. If not she keeps re-writing and making me do this. And I frankly don't like being the disclaimer girl._

Me-if it makes you feel better ill make Cho do it next time. The worst she could do is turn me into a puppet of poison me. But I could pair her up with you…

_Yuki-Danna you better do the next disclaimer and I'm not lez! Though I support gay rights yeah._

Me- you're a fictional character based on my sister in law. (crazy pyro that actually bleached her hair white)

Sasori Shiroyuki- ignore the idiots. Oragami has an excuse for acting like this cause she is now taking pain relievers that make her loopy. And Yuki is Yuki so yea. I will be checking for grammar mistakes and fixing them so please pay them no mind. And if the spelling is off, we have no excuses.

Me- I think I'm just going to say Shiro when addressing you. Since Sasori is already the name of a GUY.

Shiro- I blame my mother for being addicted to anime. And as for the name, she loved the Akatsuki. (really her name is Sasori. Her mom was slightly addicted to anime. And Sasori was her favorite naruto character…) And I blame the grammar mistakes on you.

Me- well I'm not American or Japanese like you are. I am very proud Russian girl. And in my defense english was my FOURTH language.

Shiro- why the monkey did you learns Greek? I understand Russian, Japanese, hell even sign language but Greek?

**Me- I haven't the foggiest idea. but I learned sign language… BECAUSE I'M FREAKING DEAF! And we are still rolling this tape arent we?**

_**Yuki- ignores the idiots and updates are going to come slower due to Origami and her crappy luck. I wish you good luck in your surgery next week.**_

**Me- thank you Yuki. And all reviewers get a virtual cow. Every chapter you review you get virtual stiff for a virtual barn. ^^. Thank you and goodbye all that took the time to read my very crappy story and this random note authors note _^_^_**

Shiro-watch Wipe Out! nothing is better than Wipe Out besides anime itself! ^^ and unicorns live underground in the polar icecaps!

**Me-oh shit she found the sugar! Grab her!**

**Tenshi- grabs camera- really ignore the idiots and have a good life, day, hour, minuet, second, month, night. Whatever it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- (dark clouds surrounding head)**

Shiro- (in emo corner)

Cho-please forgive them. They are depressed. Miss Oragami is depressed because she realized that in the first chapter she spelled her own username wrong. And she realized that she spelled Oragami wrong. And week ago in bandcamp, some kid dropped her brand new French horn. That she got for her birthday… last Thursday…

**Me- WHY! IT WAS BRAND NEW! AND A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**

Shiro-atleast your username is original**.**

_**Cho- happy fourteenth birthday Oragami. And Miss Shiroyuki watched Rosario+Vampire the other night and found out that her username wasn't original. Well the last name she used. **_

**Me- thank you Cho. But today when I checked my email I got all happy ^_^ PrincessOfDarkness216 has made my month. Thank you for your kind reviews and for loving this story. You get an Akatsuki member of your choice and in the later chapters a fluffy/romance scene. And there was no way I could say no if you ask with the Akatsuki ontop. And I have been meaning to post this chapter but so many distractions. It was mostly my fault for letting myself become discarded. But I did not willing go on the camping trip. It was torture! I love nature but nature doesn't love me.**

Kita-you seriously made her day though. The second she got home she ran to her laptop and kept adding more romantic scenes in the future chapters. But since she has never had a real boyfriend, she might not be all that great.

**Me-I will try my hardest (^_^)/ and now, hit it Cho!**

Cho-Oragami doesn't own naruto, bleach, Inuyasha, or anything but my fellow OC's and the occasional random person she adds.

Kita-don't forget that she does own a broken French horn and the plot. The broken French horn can't be forgotten.

Shizu-surrounded by idiots…

Me-well I could just take it to the shop. No big deal. And the plot is more important. Again PrincessOfDarkness216 you seriously made my month/week/day and thank you ^^

_Shizu-you are seriously awesome! And we all hope you like the story ^^_

Shiro-. Roll the tape

* * *

Cho

The two looked a bit confused and the puppets were right behind me on either side. " Do you feel it?" I asked. " Something weird is happening" Shizu muttered. I nodded. " Something really big is going to happen. Something really life changing." Kita told me seriously.

"Is it the fact that Barack Obama is leaving office?" I twitched and threw a nearby book at the intruder. There was a thunk and a groan. I swear… "Azami, get the freak out before I take away your scythe." I hissed. The girl shot right out of the room and I groaned. Surrounded by idiots, I'm about to fall asleep standing up, and my head was killing me. " Tell the others while I get started with either training or my puppet." I ordered while rubbing my head. They nodded and left. I sighed.

My chakra levels were low from the amount of chakra needed to do all the building and harvesting. When I finish with these puppets life will be easier. A wave of dizziness hit and I gripped on to the edge of my desk tightly. Ugh I'm going to pass out. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

" Cho-sama you're looking very pale maybe you should sit down." the third kazekage said almost sounding worried. I shook my head and my new brown hair decided to get tangled up in my hand. " No I'm fine. Why don't you two take a look around the mansion while I fix up a place for you two to sleep." I muttered. " We don't need a place to sleep. We're puppets just put us in the scrolls." The Third told me.

" No way. Even if you are puppets you deserve better. Now then I have to hurry and start making the beds." I began to walk to the back room where I had twenty hospital beds. Don't ask how we got them. But for the record no one suspect Gin when the place she just left lost a bed or twenty… I looked around for a bit of a wide one and a bit on a longer one. " Perfect." I murmured pulling them out. I nearly got it out of the room but the Third stopped me. " I'm fine sleeping right here."

He told me very seriously. I was about to protest but he pulled the bed out of my hands and moved one to the corner of the room. I sighed. " Stubborn puppets." I groaned when another wave of dizziness hit. Oh fuck the training or the puppet. I'm taking a damn walk! Or maybe ill goes to the mall and just do something. I did a small teleportation jutsu and I ended up in the living room where all of the girls were. " Leader-chan can we go to the anime shop?" I asked her as I fixed the tangles in my hair.

" Oh sure why not. Who wants to come with us?" Gin asked. Everyone else rose their hands and we decided to go through the woods. " Kazekage-sama Hirako-san we're going out for a while. Be back in thirty minuets and if you need anything then just flare your chakra." I called upstairs. I heard to people saying ok then we walked out of the house and I saw the huge woods that we spent years training in.

"Cho you're still looking pale. Is this a good idea." I turned to my brat and glared.

"I am perfectly fine. Besides, fresh air will do me good." Yuki nodded and hid behind Tenshi. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. " Do you remember the first time we tried using our powers?" Tenshi asked getting rid of the tension.

" Yup. I blew up half the woods, Tenshi destroyed the car, you possessed a bear with those strings of yours, Kita gave herself a really bad paper cut, Shizu started talking to snakes, Fuyu lit the woods on fire attempting a fire ball. Fuji got stuck in the ground; Kin destroyed the other half of the woods. Gin trapped me in her box world, nee-chan nearly killed me with samehada, and I killed another bear in ritual form. Yup life was good." Azami sighed messing around with her braids.

" And now I mastered puppets, chakra control, tons of jutsus and my vectors of magical wonders." They looked at me as if I was another person. Damned mood swings… To make an example I used my invisible vectors pick up eight of the girls and I controlled the last two with my puppet master jutsu. " Hey as much as I love your awesome vectors would you put us down?" Kita yelled. I dropped them and released the others and watched ad the eight fells perfectly on their feet. " Yup good times. Now on the count of three we race to the anime store yea" Yuki challenged with a cocky smile.

" Challenge accepted!" Kita said with her arms folded. " 1…2…3!" she yelled. We all took off and I used my vectors to push me forward and I added chakra to my run. My head was still spinning but I was feeling better. I was going so fast that the world was a blur and I reached the mall in less than a minuet. It would usually walk take half an hour. Using reishi would take three minuets. Using only chakra would take ten. But mixing our abilities, seconds. I stopped infront of the store and let out a sigh. I got last place. _We arent speedy__. _That's for sure.

" Well it was better but anyway to the naruto section!" Kin yelled in a very un-Pein like way. I swear she hardly has a problem with her two other minds. I nodded and we walked over to a huge selection of Akatsuki plushies. They all had some kind of defect. " Only one eye. Eyes the wrong color. Larger left hand than right." I mumbled going through the plushies.

Then I found one that looked perfect. No defect, no rips or anything. It looked so real and its eyes looked like they were watching my every move. " Creepy… but I found an awesome really creepy looking doll. It has no flaws at all." I told them holding the doll up to the light. I frowned when I took another look. It looked as if the eyes were following my movements.

" Me too." A few more of us chorused. "Hey can we get them?" I asked Yuki. She turned to me looking annoyed. " You are my adoptive sisters. My money is your money. And duh that's why we came here." I smiled and we were about to go pay but I noticed stones. Ten beautiful stones in weird colors... " Hey look it's a Sasuke doll. But no Konan?" Kita asked. I looked at her. " Well its too bad. Konan is badass but hey Sasuke is ok…" I told her. " Oh cool an Orochimaru plush!" Shizu said happily.

" Awesome the snake and the Uchiha." Kin told her. She smiled happily and they noticed the stones. On them were Japanese kanji. " Hey this one says three…" Azami trailed off, as she looked at her Hidan plush then her ring. " They say the kanji on our rings…" Gin trailed off. " San, gyoku, gyoku, hoku, nan, ku, gai, shu, ao, bya, and rei." Kin said reading each of the signs. "There's one that says avenger." Kita said holing up one that has the kanji for avenger. It was a deep blue color. There was something up with the rocks…

" They look so… I don't even know. But there is chakra coming from them" I looked at my gyoku ring on my left thumb. There was the slightest chakra emitting from the stone. Almost identical to mines. But it was darker. More demonic or evil. " Let's get them. Shizu when we get back I want you to see what's with these things." Kin ordered. Shizu nodded and gave us her doll. " I'm going to go get started but I feel like if something is going to happen."

She told us quietly. " Ok then my fellow Reapers, I want the Ise and Fon girls to go with her. The rest of you stay with your teams and I want you all to check the mall for anything suspicious and take the doll and the stone with you. Kita and Cho, you two are in charge of getting the new weapons and ammo." Kin collected the dolls and the ten stones. She vanished leaving us to just think. What the hell was up with those things? Kin again came back and handed us the stones and dolls. "I paid already and we don't have time. Gin you are to keep looking around here for anything out of the ordinary. Everyone else is to restock on whatever it I we need. Is that clear?" Kin asked with her leader side taking over.

" Hai Leader-sama." We all chorused besides Gin who said happily " hai Kin-neechan." Kin was in her serious mode and Gin was going Tobi on us. This is bad. Gin never acts like Tobi unless shit just got real. " Dismissed and be on the look out." She ordered. We all nodded and split up.

I looked over at Kita who was looking out the window. The skies were dark and lightning was all you could see through the clouds. She turned to me with her sharringan spinning. "Shit just got real." I nodded and we took off to complete our mission.

* * *

**A/N-I is not pleased with this chapter. I think it could have been better. Oh well, soon the action will begin and the Akatsuki will enter. They will be ooc. Like super ooc. But its only at the begin that they will be completely unlike themselves. Then they get more like themselves. Still slightly ooc but I will try my best to keep them normal. But I don't roll with the Akatsuki trying to kill my OCs. It took a while for me to get a single idea for any of the eleven.**

_**Cho-I thought the chapter was nice. And I don't really want them to kill me either. **_

_Shiro-wells I agree with Origami. It could be better. But we feel like crap. Our entire camping trip it rained and rained. And got bitten by bugs._

_Shadow lady (person that forced me to go on the camping trip)-I didn't think it would rain._

Me-you didn't think that you could catch swine flu either

_**Shadow lady2 (other person that made me go on the trip) our darling Origami has a point. You did think that you were immune.**_

_Shadow lady-I owns a farm. I'm supposed to be around pigs. And I thought that they were healthy pigs._

Shadow lady2-retard

**Me-I don't know how they got into this, but yea… I will update as soon as possible. Just give me a day or two. I seriously feel like crap. Because Shiro gave me her fever.**

Shiro-I didn't mean to.

**Me-I knows but still. Read on anyone who cares to. And again, we cannot thank you enough PrincessOfDarkness216. You are probably the only reason why I haven't thought about restarting this story.**

_**Cho-Again… and right when all the romance was coming in…**_

Shiro-get over it. You'll get your lover soon… in about five more chapters…

_**Cho-just please review my peoples and please remember to look at the weather forecast before you go camping.**_

_**Shadow lady2-please read my darling Origami's story. The entire trip she was planning future chapters. And the more reviews she gets, the faster she updates and gets this stuff out of her system. **_

_Shadow lady-I still don't think it's healthy for her to be focused on writing and only writing…_

**Me-its not healthy to force me to go camping of I still have a broken wrist and rib. **

Shiro- Read on and review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I is the happiest person alive! I gots people asking for updates today and the third real chapter had only been up for like two or three hours! And I personally wasn't happy with that chapter and thought it would get negative reviews. But you proved me wrong ^^Thank you so much! When I read the new reviews I ran back to my laptop and began to type up more stuff! Thank you so much AkatsukiRebel, .lover, and COOKIES. But I am so sorry this wasn't up yesterday. My little brother was being an ass and he convinced my mom to give me a 'all electronic off' curfew right when I was beginning the next chapter. I'm really sorry but the second I woke up I ran to my laptop and kept on with the next chappie. Thank you again! ^^

Shiro-thank you so much! Now my cousin is determined to make the story better and she's going to update faster. Atleast once a week. 

Me-I would update more but I do lots of things during the summer and since school is staring soon I have to finish the summer reading assignment and review on basically anything and everything.

Shiro-now before we forget, AkatsukiRebel, .lover, and COOKIES, each get virtual things ^^ you each get virtual horses, cookies, and a week with Tobi ^^ enjoy

**Me-WAIT the disclaimer! Tenshi!**

_Tenshi-why me?_

Shiro-because if you don't then ill pair you ups with a squirrel.

_Tenshi-point taken! Origami and Shiro don't own naruto, bleach, Inuyasha, or anything else mentions in the story other than her OC's and the occasional weirdo she throw in for fun._

**Me-good girl. Now then, read on my dears ^^.**

Tenshi 

I stared at the doll for a while and shuddered.

Those eyes were following me and I know it. Yuki and I split up so that we could finish faster. But now I was regretting that. I was about to throw the doll in the fountain and just run away. But there was something that made me keep the thing. Other than Kin's orders. I don't know what but it was creeping me out.

I sighed and thought about what did we need to restock up on. Yuki is getting the food along with Fuyu. Fuji is getting clothes with leader. Cho and Kita are getting ammo and few more weapons. So that left Gin and me. But Gin was trying to repair the damn hole she made in the time space whatyamcallit (what-you-ma-call-it) when she first tried to use her pocket dimension.

I guess I could always get some more stuff for what ever our hobbies are. "Books for Gin and Kin. Plants and fabric for Fuji. Another USB for Fuyu. Clay, paintbrushes, and a new bottle of key oil Yuki." I began while ticking off fingers. "Another bucket of blue paint for Kishi. A camera and another scrap book for Azami. That leaves wood and paint for Cho. Art supplies for Kita. And more sciencey stuff for Shizu." I was pretty sure that was everything. I was never into anything. Other than reading and training.

And I still had hundreds of books left to read in my library. But then again I could use more medical equipment. I could always use more.

I turned back to the doll and let out a squeak. It wasn't in my hand. It was almost wrapped around my wrist. I ripped it away from my hand and held it in my other. If this mall weren't so crowded I would have screamed.

I have seen many things. Including human guts and remains. And they didn't phase (is this the wrong way to use it?) me. But a moving doll?

I shoved the thing in my pocket opposite of the one with the stone in it and walked faster. I made my way to the bookstore and took in a deep breath. I had to calm down. I was just being paranoid. They can't be watching me. I'm just over reacting. Now calm down.

"Hey Tenshi?"

I jumped backwards when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and nearly crawled under a rock in shame. It was Yuki. "What's wrong Tenshi un? You seem on edge." I let out a breath and turned to her. "I swear the doll is watching me. I had it in my right hand and it got onto my wrist." I whispered back. She frowned and her eyes widened when she looking at my coat. I looked down and covered up a yell.

The doll was on the floor looking up. I stepped back and turned to Yuki. "Tenshi, I-I-I came back b-because Fuyu didn't need help and b-because the doll was also creeping me out." my eyes widened. Yuki never stuttered. She has dog demon pride, her own pride, and the cockiness of Deidara. She never stutters!

And she even forgot the un or yea. I bent down and picked up the doll again. "I just dropped it. It didn't move. Dolls don't move." I said to myself stuffing it in a pocket I sewed inside my coat. Yuki nodded shakily but turned back to me. "Let's just get the stuff and go! I don't want to be here yea." I nodded and told her what I was getting.

She nodded and began to look around the store. I calmly looked for a book on medieval times for Gin or maybe a book on mythical creatures. She loves that stuff. I found one about King Arthur and I picked it looking for the price tag.

I flipped it over, and flipped out. "How the hell can such a small book be twenty dollars!? This is an out rage and a freaking rip off!" I began to yell about the price until the manager walked over to em and asked me kindly to leave. When I finally got a hold of the miser brain I bowed. "I'm so sorry sir I did not mean to make such a racket. Please forgive me."

I walked out of the store and began to bang my head into the wall. "Idiot. Baka. Stupid. Retard. Stupid miser brain." I grumbled. At each syllable I hit my head harder. "Um miss are you ok?" I turned around and saw an attractive man with dark skin and darker hair. Not to mention beautiful brown eyes. Then the other one's head took over. I closed my eye and smiled creepily. "Of course I am." "M-m-ma'am y-you s-sure?" he stuttered.

I didn't open my eyes. "Of course I am." I opened my eyes slowly and still creepily. "Why wouldn't I be?" he ran off before I could say anything else. I smacked my head. "Retard! I thought I finally got that under control!" I groaned. You planned this didn't you? _What ever do you mean Tenshi-chan. _If you weren't practically my adoptive mother I would be so pissed off at you right now. I frowned when she didn't reply.

I shrugged it off as her being busy. That's when Yuki walked out with two bags and her arms crossed.

"First you flip out for a book then you scare away a guy? Shame on you yea. I thought you could control the two brains better than I could un." I frowned. "I have the brain of a miser and the brain of a most terrifying woman in anime. I have a hard time controlling them. Especially if one of them if over a two hundred and the other is almost a hundred." She shrugged and said something about me being an old lady.

"Hey I am not as old as your sister or father." She rose up an eyebrow. "Dear, my sister maybe be over a hundred, and my father may be almost a thousand, but Deidara is only nineteen. Unlike Kakuzu yea." I frowned and we kept walking until we made it to an art store. "Hey I thought you put your plushy in your coat pocket un." I turned to Yuki and nodded.

"I did." "Then why is it in your front pocket?" I looked down and this time I let out a small scream. What the hell is with these things!? _I will contact her. _I flared my chakra slightly and in seconds Gin appeared. "What's wrong with Angel-chan?" she asked still acting like Tobi. I shoved the doll in her arms. "Take it! I swear the thing is moving!" I hissed. She looked at the doll and took off her ridiculous mask. I almost frowned seeing her dark brown contacts. And a scar from a failed justu over her left eye. I told her not to use such an advanced jutsu so soon after getting her powers. But now she looks intimidating.

"What do you mean they're moving?" she asked dropping the act. "I mean that I was holding it in my hand and it crawled onto my wrist. Then when I was in the bookstore the thing crawled out of my pocket. And right now it crawled out of my coat pocket which is inside of the coat, and Yuki saw it in my front pocket." I hissed getting quieter. Gin frowned and took the doll. "I will keep an eye on it. Yuki any problem with yours?" "No un. Nothing at all." she nodded and flashed her sharringan through her contacts for a split second.

"Stay on the look out. And be careful." We both nodded and she vanished. "Let's finish with our list and go home. Like now!" I suggested. Yuki nodded looking slightly pale. We walked into the store and pulled out a few things that we knew Kita would love. Mostly sketch pads and a few more tubs of paint.

Then Yuki walked over to the clay and got her usual clay. Blue, sticky, and non-toxic. Though she did swear never to use that jutsu she till had mouths on her hands. And we didn't want her to die of toxic clay. "Oh look here is some paint that we could get for Cho and Kishi un." I turned around and nodded.

They should do fine. Ocean blues, strong chip resistant paints, and paint brushes. I picked up three cans of paint for Cho, and one for Kishi. I calmly walked over to the cashier and paid. Luckily I did not flip out. I very calmly walked out and threw out the receipt.

"Now then we need to go to that other hobby shop. You get the plants while I get the fabric." Yuki nodded and skipped off in another direction. I was very calm. Not thinking about the creepy doll. I grabbed long strips of different types of fabric and picked up a blue orchid. Fuji will love it.

"Miss would you like a cart?" I turned around and saw a young woman with the uniform for the store holding a cart for me. She had a nice smile and dark brown hair up in a bun. "Of course. Thank you very much Sally." I said reading her nametag. The young woman smiled and checked out my stuff quickly. I left the store thinking about something. I knew I was missing something. Half way out the store I smacked my forehead again. A new USB and another scrapbook. And we were all supposed to be at the house before seven. I checked my watch. Six thirty seven. My eyes widened and I ran around the store and returned to the cart with a ten-gigabyte USB and a large scrapbook. Sadly Sally was not there. Instead there was my ex boy friend.

I smacked my forehead again. Why me? What did I ever do? I grumbled a few profanities under my breath before messing around with my hair. I pulled it up into a ponytail with my threads and made a fringe over my right eye. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I hoped not. We did not end our relationship very well.

"E-e-excuse m-me sir b-but c-could you check m-me out? I-I'm in a h-h-hurry." I said acting like a shy girl. The pale boy turned his green eyes to me and ran a hand through his greasy blond hair. "Not bad. Wanna go out?" I nearly gagged.

"Tony stop flirting with customers!" someone yelled. He grumbled something under his breath and again I paid for the items and ran out of the damn store to the entrance where I met up with Yuki.

She looked slightly panicked. "What's wrong?" "Well I got everything and I noticed that the doll was in my pocket instead of the bag of art supplies un." I frowned. "Lets go now." She nodded and I picked up all of my bags. They were pretty damn heavy to a normal person. "Why exactly is your hair up in your shy girl look yea?" I turned to her and sighed.

"Tony?" I nodded and we walked out of the store and met up with Gin. She tapped her foot against the sidewalk as we walked over to her. "You two were almost late. Did something happen?"

I shook my head and put my bags down. Yuki didn't respond but put her bags down also. Gin sucked them into her pocket dimension and smiled. "Well then, since everyone else left, why don't we just go together?" she grabbed out hands and sonido-ed away from the store and to the start of the forest. She let go and we just started walking.

"So then Gin, if you could show the world your abilities, would you?" I asked getting rid of the silence. She turned to me and tapped her chin. "Probably. I hate having to hide my eyes at all times. But then again, I don't like the idea of being branded a freak and being used as a weapon by the government." I thought about it and nodded. "Ok I'm sorry Tenshi, but please take off the damn coat! And your hair. You look like some school girl that want to go gangster." She finally said after staring at me for full two minuets.

I blinked and shrugged. I pulled my hair down and put it back in the braid and took off the long black cloak. Under I had the typical black shinigami robe. I don't wear the white captain haori unless it's an important occasion important.

Yuki nodded. "Thank you. I was about to rip it off of you myself." I rose up and eyebrow and Gin smirked. "I never knew you were lesbian." She twitched and pulled black fingerless gloves off of her hands. She already had a blue clay bird in her hands. "Gin!" she threw it at her and put her hands together. "KATSU!" she yelled.

I jumped away and sighed when Gin was standing there not hurt at all. She had her arms crossed boardly. "You know, I can't be hurt by anything for two minuets at a time. Just because I got the retard with identity issues ring, doesn't mean I'm like him twenty four seven."

Yuki hung her head and I smiled. "Baka. I thought you had control over Deidara's mind." She turned to me and pouted. "Hey I did not threaten to blow up the woman at the music store when she said that instruments are true art." I rolled my eyes and checked the time.

"We only have five minuets before we're late." It got very quiet and without warning Yuki speed off in a ball of light. I frowned and turned towards Gin, who was already vanishing.

They both left me. I sighed and just poured reishi into my legs and speed off. I'm not sure how long it took but I got to the house. And bumped right into leader.

With her rinningan activated.

Oh shit I'm screwed.

**A/N- ok now I'm sure this chapter was pretty bad. ugh my poor head. Anyways I was never really good at writing creepy stuff, but I hope this made the story more interesting. I'm hoping to bring the Akatsuki into the actual story as people in two or three chapters. I still feel like crap and I'm stuck in bed eating chicken soup. Nothing to do but type ups more chapters. I may or may not update tomorrow. I'm not quiet sure. But I gave you another chapter which I hope came out good. **

Shiro-I thinks it is. But next time I'm not letting you write anything if you have a fever. But arent you going to tell them about your good news?

**Me-I guess I could. And you gave me the damn fever. In a week or two I'm getting surgery to restore my hearing so I wont be able to update. So you might have to wait. But I will give you a choice, you can wait for me to recover from the surgery, or Shiro could write the chapters I was supposed to post.**

Shiro-I'm no good a writer but since Oragami left me her first attempt at the next few chapters, all I really have to do is proof read it, add the disclaimer, and possibly add something to make it more interesting. Your choice.

_Shadow lady-usually Oragami wouldn't let her cousin touch her laptop but since it seems that this story is doing well you have a choice._

**Me-how the hell did you get in here again?**

_**Shadow lady2-through the door. Now just so you people who care about minor details know, Oragami has been deaf for six years. So she is really excited to have her hearing restored. **_

**Me- no one really gives Koko and next time you and Vanilla arent allowed into my studio.**

_**Shadow lady2 (aka Koko)-wtf do you mena studio. This is your room. In your cousin's house?**_

**Me-(ignoring two girls not invited here but still come) Now reviews, favorite, alert! Whichever! They both make me happy ^^ but seriously flames are laughed at. **

Shiro-I got a flame once. I couldn't sleep that night but it was funny.

_**Tenshi-that's nice… **_

**Me-read on ^_^**


	6. I'm Sorry

**OragamiBlueAngel- no this is not an update. I am here to tell you that I am abandoning my stories. I am very sorry but I just cannot anymore. Shiro's mother and my adoptive parent died two months ago. We moved to America with her uncle where her already failing health got even worse. I am not sure with what because she won't tell me. She has six months at best. I would much rather be with my cousin until she goes, than spend hours trying to come up with something to write about. Again, I am very sorry, but I will no longer be writing. Thank you all who followed and favorite my crappy writing or me. You're all awesomer than Prussia. Shiro wanted to wish you all a belated Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, New Years, Valentine's day, St Patrick's day, and happy birthdays to anyone who celebrated a birthday in the past…let's say four or five months? We wish you all the best on FCATs, SATs, EOC, or whatever tests you take in your country/state. Since I won't give a blind girl my laptop, she wanted me to tell you **_"You're awesomeness makes the awesome Prussia jealous!"_

**Since I finally figured out how to find this stuff, we would like to thank…**

**AkatsukiRebel**

**Generalhyna**

**Lady Arachne**

**ShyyVonVanity**

**Undertakersonlyfriend**

**narutofan'til'I'die**

**TourmalineBlue**

**GrimmyRayne**

**Shoku-AnimeLover**

**Celeste-Ominous**

**COOKIES**

**neko-cookie-Yuki**

**DarkChasm-Sama**

******PrincessOfDarkness216**

** .lover**

**ShyyVonVanity**

**Plus any person that reviewed, favorite, or followed that I might have missed. You seriously are all awesome. Shiro and I both adore you. In Shiro's native Japanese, anata to wakare no mina ni kansha shimasu. And in my native Russian, Спасибо и до свидания всем. Or for you phonetic readers, Spasibo i do svidaniya vsem.**

**Thank you everyone for reading.**

**~Oragami **a**n**d_Shiro_


End file.
